Dispensers, also called vending machines, of various objects or tickets, such as transportation tickets, are generally known. They either require exact change or can make change. The latter type contain different stores for different coin categories ar denominations, the coins in the stores being supplied by the operator and the stores refilled, i.e. the missing coins replaced, when depleted. Experience has shown that, lacking very large-capacity, space-consuming stores, the supply of coins is quickly depleted and therefore requires frequent refilling.